The present invention relates to an optical communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical communication device that makes it possible to confirm frames that flow through a communication line without affecting the communication line.
Conventional packet capture devices include the packet capture device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-103090. The conventional packet capture device above is connected to a communication network, captures packets that are transmitted on a communication network and performs an evaluation of the communication quality of a data communication device and network lines and so forth.
However, the conventional packet capture device above must be connected to the actual line Itself through which packets actually flow in the communication network. Therefore, there has been the problem that, when the communication quality of the network line is evaluated and so forth, the actual line cannot be maintained.